


Puppy eyes

by CustardCreamies



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: Bronson is sweet for Eddie, Eddie is very persuasive, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Prompt from Facebook: "your characters are surprised by a puppy" Or Eddie brings a puppy home and Bronson is unimpressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for the prompt "your characters are surprised by a puppy" and I had fun with this.

"No"

  
Bronson folds his arms across his chest and shakes his head at the sight before him.

Eddie is standing in front of him, with the most ridiculous pleading look in his eyes, holding a small wiggling Labrador puppy.

"Oh come on please, Bronson? I found him all alone in the snow. Can I keep him here? Petra says no dogs at the bar and he will come home with me once the competition is over I promise" Eddie asks him pleadingly.

"No, the answer is no" Bronson says firmly "I cannot have a dog randomly running around the place. I fix cars here it is not safe"

"What if I get a crate for him?" Eddie asks "a little place for him to stay and out of your way?" he pouts at Bronson "please? I promise you you won't know he's here"

Bronson sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, suddenly not able to look Eddie in the eye "fine, okay the dog can stay. But you clean up after him and feed him and walk him. I want nothing to do with the dog okay? He'd better not get in my way, is that understood? If he does I will not hesitate to kick him and you out, and stop helping you"

The grin Eddie gives him almost makes it worthwhile and Bronson feels his heart warm at the happiness radiating from Eddie's features.

"Thank you so much Bronson! I promise you won't hear or see him. I will do everything you say. I swear" Eddie walks up to Bronson and holds the dog out to him "say hello to Ski!"

"Ski huh? How original" Bronson rolls his eyes but accepts the wiggling puppy into his arms. The puppy looks up at him with happy dark brown eyes and proceeds to lick his nose. Eddie giggles and Bronson scowls in disgust, the little dog just wags his tail happily.

"I think he likes you" Eddie says with a wide smile as Bronson glares at the little dog, but the glare soon leaves his face as the dog pokes his tongue out happily and snuggles into his arms.

Bronson can feel a small smile tug at his lips as the puppy sighs and falls asleep in his arms. He gently puts his hand through the dog's fur and frowns at all the tangles he finds. The dog will need a bath.

He looks up to tell Eddie this but catches himself when he sees the fond happy look in Eddie's eyes. He coughs gently and Eddie's eyes catch his.

Eddie smiles happily at him before he leans up carefully, so not to disturb the sleeping puppy, and kisses Bronson soundly on his lips.

Eddie breaks the kiss first and gazes adoringly up at Bronson "thank you" he whispers softly.

Bronson looks down at the sleeping puppy and mumbles quietly "I meant what I said, he ruins anything he goes"

"Yeah yeah" Eddie says flippantly "I know, but I know you like him"

"I do" Bronson says in agreement "he's one more annoying thing I can't get rid of"

"Hey!" Eddie says in mock anger, gently tapping Bronson on the shoulder.

"Kidding!" Bronson says with a smile on his face "the dog does need a bath though. We can do that when he wakes up"

"Okay" Eddie agrees readily, his eyes shining and Bronson realises that he's now got two sets of puppy eyes to contend with in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
